Harry Potter-Deathson-Lane, the heir of the Power Rangers
by deathknighttimas
Summary: In the Chamber of Secrets Harry unlocks a power that maybe the Power that the Dark Lord does not know. Now with his newly discovered birth father, his new teammates, and family, he fights not only Voldemort,but multiple other threats that relate to a new organization that Harry joins. AU with other crossovers including Soul eater,NCIS,and DCUA for pairings see in side.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter-Lane-Deathson the heir of the Power **

_Spells _

_**non Human Languages,,and Masked voices **_

Letters,books,and Newspapers.

**Prophecies **

(A/N Harry PotterxPower RangersxNcisxSoul eaterxDCAUxCard Captors Pairings HarryxHermionexKiraxStarfirexTsubakixChronaxMedusa xAstoriaxMaka Ocx LilyxZivaxKaraxShayeraxCourtneyxKarone Tommyx Kat NevillexRaven Past and Future ElixKimberly Lord DeathxLois Lane Gabby AU Meister Harry, OC, Eli Genius Oc,Harry Power Ranger Harry, Hermione,Oc,Neville,Ziva,Abby,Eli,Ducky,and Lily Mentor Dumbledore,and Vance Alive in a coma Lily Major Voldemort,Umbridge,Snape,James,Ron,Ginny,and Molly bashing.)

**The Aid from the sorting Hat leads to the power the dark lord does not know, The sorting hat,and Dumbledore tell harry about his parent's situation, Forming the new team with old ,and new rangers.**

In the dark ,and damp chamber of secrets Harry Potter confronted the memory shade of Tom Riddle.

"Let see if the famous Harry Potter can match the power of lord Voldemort,and Salazar Slytherin.",said Tom as he called out the basilisk. As the massive ,and ancient serpent slither out of the statue of Salazar Slytherin a loud eagle like cry was heard as Fawkes flew in,and dropped a black object at Harry's feet.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends for his champion a songbird,and a ratty rag of a hat.",said Tom Meanwhile Fawkes pokes out the Basilisk's eyes causing the monster to lose one of it's greatest weapons.  
"Smell him out!",shouted Tom as Harry grab the sorting hat,and ran in to a large pipe.

"Harry put your hand in where your head usually goes.",whispered the Sorting Hat which Harry did. On his wrist he felt a large watch like object on it ,and his hand grabbed a long handle.

"The wrist device is the morpher of the Mystic Champion Ranger. Your birth father made the morpher ,and connected to the morphing gird himself so he could assist his friends who were fighting a interplanetary war. He put the morpher in me so that when a person is worthy of it to protect not only himself, but the world in whole. The sword is the sword of your ancestor Godric Gryffindor. He did blast the same thing that your father did ,and for the same purpose as well. To activate the morpher say it morphing time Mystic Champion rise.",whispered the Sorting hat.

"Okay it's morphing time Mystic Champion rise.",said Harry activating the morpher. Harry's robes were replaced with a blue,red,yellow,and green jumpsuit with a gold over shoulder shield that had the Hogwarts crest in the middle. A helmet formed over his head with a lion theme to it. The Sword of Gryffindor was put in a scabbard on Harry's left hip,and another more high tech looking sword was in a scabbard on his right hip.

"Good you are now ready to face the basilisk. Normally I do not condone killing any thing female but this is one of the exceptions to the rule."said the Sorting Hat

"**_Okay want to I do now."_**,asked Harry

"The Sword of Gryffindor will act like a wand for you,and can destroy soul fragments that are placed in objects like that Diary. The Mystic Champion's sword has four attack. Each attack is based of one of the founders. The attacks will also effect your combat style. Ravenclaw's Air strike is a downward strike that also allows you to fly using air. Hufflepuff's earth blast allows you to make a surprise attack from underground. Slytherin's water strike makes several snakes out of water that will strike down your foe. Finally Gryffindor's dual flaming sword strike uses both the sword of Gryffindor, and Mystic Champion's Sword which will be covered with fire. Either myself or a veteran ranger will go over Zords later. Welcome Harry Potter to the world of Power Rangers.",said the Sorting Hat as Harry went back in to the main chamber.

"Who the bloody merlin's underwear are you?",asked Tom surprised with Harry's new appearance.

"**_I am the Mystic Champion Ranger, and it is time to end your reign of terror on this school to end."_**,said Harry through his helmet as the Basilisk came back in to the main chamber.

"Kill him!",shout Tom to the basilisk which began to attack Harry.

"_**Ravenclaw's air strike.",**_said Harry as he jumped up in to the air, then the Mystic Champion's sword turned blue,and hit the top of the monsters head. The basilisk hissed in pain.

"_**Slytherin's water strike."**_,said Harry as he landed on the basilisk's back, the sword turned emerald green,and ten water serpents hit the basilisk as Harry stab the basilisk with the sword then he jumped off of it.

"_**Now I will end it with Gryffindor's Dual flame strike."**_,said Harry as he draw Gryffindor's sword which was on fire, and with a X shape pattern of sword swipes Harry removed the Basilisk's head from it's body.

"_**Now for that Diary."**_,said Harry as he plunged the sword of Gryffindor in to the diary causing Tom Riddle to blow up. As Ginny Weasley began to wake up Harry demorphed. Fawkes then flew the stranded group of wizards out of the chamber. While Harry walked up to to the headmaster's office with Ron Weasley around the world six flashes of multicolored lights. In Israeli Mossad Director's office as Director Eli David was going over reports of missions the Mossad officers were doing a red light appeared on his desk, and as the light disappeared the red ranger morpher of the mighty morphing power rangers appeared with a letter from a past lover that she couldn't bear her self to send to him. In the NCIS office as Team Gibbs was finish reports relating to the case that they just solved a Yellow light appeared on Ziva desk which revealed the yellow mighty morpher,and a a couple of dings was heard in Special agent Timothy Deathson-Lane's desk which cause him to pale. In the morgue in the same building a blue light appeared before Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard, and in the Forensic lab in the same building the black ranger morpher appeared before Abby Scuito. A green and white light appeared,and the morpher of the white ranger appeared next to Hermione Granger who was one of the first to be revived by Madam Promfrey, but the power coin was different not only the tiger was on it ,but also a dragon. In New York at the apartment of a former pink ranger, a pink light appeared on her desk, and the pink mighty morphing Power Rangers morpher appeared.

"That is right I help Harry killed the monster ,and stopped Lockhart by myself.",lied Ron

"Liar! You tried to kill Harry as the tunnel cave in ,and Lockhart stole your wand.", Shouted the Sorting Hat which caused Ron to get very angry ,and try to strangle Harry, but Dumbledore stopped him.

"Ronald Weasley normally I would never expel a student ,but for attempted murder. You are expelled from Hogwarts school for Witchcraft ,and Wizardry, and you will be arrested by the Aurors!",shouted an angry Dumbledore after he called Amelia Bones the head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement who came with an a pair of Aurors, after they took statements,and took Ron away to face trial.

" I say four hundred points to Gryffindor,and special awards are in order.",said Dumbledore

" The Sorting Hat said that my birth father was a Power Ranger,and put his morpher in the sorting hat. Was my dad a power ranger?",asked Harry curiously.

"The only power ranger that came to Hogwarts was an American child genius who took his OWLs ,and NEWTs before he came to Hogwarts. He is an American federal agent working for their naval criminal investigation service. He was while here Professor in Muggle Education,and muggle Culture which I sat in a couple of those classes. I must say I fell in love with those musicals,and that American country music. His name was Timothy Hades Deathson-Lane. I don't remember him announcing that he was engage to or dating your mother.",said Professor Dumbledore.

"That is because James Potter oblivated you,and everyone who know their relationship. Which was not a long list. He only had to oblivated McGonagall, Filius Flitwick who was like a second father to both Tim,and Lily's adopted father after her parents died after her first year. Tim propose to Lily then had of night of intense love making the night before James attack Lily. James tried to oblivated Tim,but Hogwarts protected the mind of the heir of all four founders. After Tim thought that Lily betrayed him he put the morpher of the Mystic Guardian in me,then returned to America, and continue to work at NCIS. ",said the Sorting hat as magic of the school repair Dumbledore's memories.

"Now I remember Filius walked in to the staff room with Tim for a staff meeting sing a song from the musical Fiddler on the roof while drinking a bottle of fire whiskey, I believe the song is called To Life. Harry, your mother did not die from Voldemort's attack on that Halloween. She is in a magical coma that we have tried for years to reverse it. It is that reason that you had to live with your maternal aunt. I will lead you to her. But first I think it would be wise to get you encoded to the multiple threat assessment center that your father built here." ,said Dumbledore as he lead to a painting of a man slightly over weighted man wearing a pair of bifocal that Harry saw in a history book in Primary school but could not put a name to the face all he remembered that the man was important to during the war of insurrection.

"Harry remember this could so that later you can add more people to the system if you want like a young miss Granger that you are misty eyeing for.",said Dumbledore causing Harry to blush ,and then Dumbledore pressed a series of numbers then a eight.

"Now Harry blink your left eye, and then hold it up to the scanner.",said Dumbledore which Harry did and then the blue light turned green.

"Now can we go to my mum?",asked Harry

"Yes of course,",said Dumbledore as he lead Harry to a painting of King Arthur with the holy sword Excalibur.

"Password.",said the picture of King Arthur

"Lord Death's son,and Excalibur's godson.",said Dumbledore which the painting swung open. The room was a bedroom with a weird white cartoon like skull light fixtures. On the walls were many different blueprints for many different robots, armors,and weapons on the desk. There was also a picture of a tall african descend wizard in Ravenclaw robes,a blond hair teen in Slytherin robes,a younger Fudge in Hufflepuff robes,a teen that looks like he is related to one of the Hufflepuff fifth year that helped protect Harry from some of the younger Hufflepuffs wanting revenge, a red hair teenage girl with Harry's eyes,and a teen that looked like Harry,but with blue-green eyes. Harry ran into the bedroom as soon as he saw his mother.

"Mum.",said Harry which was all he could say as he was stunned as he saw his mother is alive that he didn't see professor Flitwick coming in to the room ,and a light that surrounded the three wizard,and the unconscious woman were teleported away. As Hermione was being teleported away.

Meanwhile at NCIS in the office of the Director Leon Vance's office.

"What the Sam's Hill happen in there?",shouted Gibbs at Leon Vance.

"I will explain ,but this is top secret. It does not leave this room. Abby,Ducky,and Ziva have been selected to join the world of Powers Rangers. If you want more info I will let the veteran ranger explain.",said Leon

"Who is the veteran ranger?",asked Tim McGee curiously

"I am the veteran ranger. I have served on three teams,and I guess it is now four as my Lightspeed morpher reactivated.",said Tim Deathson-Lane as a white lights surround the group.

"What is happening?",asked Gibbs

"We are being teleported somewhere. I don't know where though.",said Tim as they disappeared

Meanwhile at the Dino Thunder Lair several beams of light land in room surprising the three rookie rangers.

"Who are your?",asked Connor

"I am Director Leon Vance. These are Special agents Gibbs,McGee,DiNozzo,Deathson-Lane,and David. Also the other two are Doctor Donald Mallard,and Forensic specialist Abby Scuito. Agents Deathson-lane,Ziva,Dr. Mallard,and Ms. Scuito are Power rangers.", introduced Director Vance

"You guys are Power Rangers?",asked a black hair green eyed boy about age twelve.

"Yes, although I am a veteran ranger,and who are you?",asked Tim Deathson noticing the boy looks almost a miniature version of himself,but with Lily Evan's(He refused to call her Potter.)eyes.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, this young lad is Harry Potter-Deathson-Lane, my associate Professor Filius Flitwick ,and Harry's friend Hermione Granger. I know Harry is a power ranger. He took up the mantle of the Mystic Guardian ranger. For your info Tim he is your son with Lily who is the woman in the coma.",said Dumbledore as Tim paled.

"I have a son,and he is my legacy as a power ranger.",muttered Tim as he walked over to Lily's body ,and hold her hand in his hand while standing next to Filius.

"So that may explain the object that was on my desk. I am Director Eli David, Head of Mossad.",said Eli making himself known.

"Who is your mentor?",asked Tim letting go of Lily.

"Dr. O is our mentor. We forgot to introduce ourselves, I am Ethan, theses are my fellow rangers Connor,and Kira.",said Ethan

"Is O short for something?",asked Tim

"Yes it is short for Oliver.",said Kira which caused Tim to shake is head.

"It seems that old Tommy like myself can't stay out of the old ranger game.",said Tim

"What teams were you on?",asked Ethan

"I believe Tommy made a history video for you guys. But to answer your question, turbo,space,and light speed rescue. ",said Tim as he press a button.


	2. Power rangers history

**Harry Potter-Lane-Deathson the heir of the Power **

_Spells _

_**non Human Languages,,and Masked voices **_

Letters,Computer,books,and Newspapers.

**Prophecies **

(A/N Harry PotterxPower RangersxNcisxSoul eaterxDCAUxCard Captors Pairings HarryxHermionexKiraxStarfirexTsubakixChronaxMedusa xMakaxAstoria Ocx LilyxZivaxKaraxShayeraxCourtneyxKarone NevillexRaven Tommyx Kat Past and Future ElixKimberly Lord DeathxLois Lane TonyxJeanne KingsleyxAbby Zor-ElxAlura mcgeextonks gibbsxandromeda AU Meister Harry, OC, Eli Genius Oc,Harry Power Ranger Harry, Hermione,Oc,Ziva,Abby,Eli,Ducky,Morrow,Future Neville and Gibbs Mentor Dumbledore,and Vance Alive in a coma Lily Good Medusa ,and twin sister Fem Chrona Mostly good witches Major Voldemort,Umbridge,Snape,James,Ron,Ginny,and Molly bashing.)

**Power Ranger History lesson, Saving Tommy, New Alliance of Evil, Harry meets god-siblings, and Harry's new Home.**

"This will help explain more.",said Tim as he pushed a button ,and on a computer screen Tommy Oliver appeared.

"If you are seeing this that means something has happen to me. This my history as a Power Ranger.",said Tommy.

"Here we go.",said Tim as he went back holding Lily's hand.

"The story begins in Angel Grove. A group of five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space witch Rita Repusla. They used the Power of the Dinosaur to fight the force of evil. Under the Guidance of intergalactic being Zordon, Trini,Zack,Billy,Kimberly,and Jason defended earth which cause Rita to make new ranger. Rita's magic was too strong,and I couldn't fight it. She commanded me to destroy the rangers which I almost did. But with their help I was freed after they destroyed the sword of darkness. Over time how ever the power were lost over time ,and it was time for a new ranger to appear the white ranger.",said Tommy as the screen showed many images from mighty morphing.

"He is like the Mike franks of power rangers.",said Tony as Gibbs slapped him up side the head.

"As three rangers had to leave three more took their place. Lord Zedd attack ,and caused more problems . Then Lord Zedd join force with Rita ,and a new monster by the name of Rito destroyed our zord causing us to look for a new power.",said Tommy

"Actually Rito is Rita's brother.",said Tim as he started trying different spells to awake Lily.

"How do you know that?",asked Vance

"My mom's cousin used to live in Angel Grove. Tommy knows him. I actually stayed with him when Morrow want to know how the monster attacks in Angel Grove effects the US naval ships.",said Tim

"We seeked out Ninjor the creator of the power. We had to seek a new power after the command center was destroyed. Using the Zeo Crystal we became the Zeo ranger as we face the Machine Empire, but it took a old friend to finally destroy the Machine Empire. As a new threat caused us to shift in to turbo.",said Tommy as the screen showed images from power rangers Zeo.

"Freeze, Federal agent.",said an younger Tim who was about Harry's current age as he pointed his gun, and wand at the four rangers.

"You look cute Tim.",said Abby as Lily was awakened by the most storybook methods when Tim kissed her.

"Tim,where is Harry?",asked Lily

"Harry is here. I know he is my son. He is getting a history lesson on some of my other activities.",said Tim

"We face the Space Pirate Divatox with the aid of Special agent from the Naval Criminal Investigation Service. He was also the son of Lord Death himself. After a monster was destroy him,and his weapon partner gathered the dark souls of the monsters. As four of us were leaving new rangers took over. Then Divatox destroy the command center. The rangers pursed her. They join forces with a space ranger Andros to become space rangers. Over time Zane the sliver ranger joined their team,but then he left to protect rebels on a mining planet, an old friend Tim took his knowledge of Power Rangers ,and magic to from a new ranger the Mystic Guardian ranger. He not only help the rangers fight Andromeda,but also help drive the New God Darksied lord of Apokolips off world when Darksied invade Metropolis. But to defeat Dark Specter it took a lot of internal conflict for Andros. The only way that Dark Specter could be destroyed was for Zordon to sacrifice himself. ",said Tommy as the screen showed images of Mystic Guardian fighting Darksied with help from Superman.

"You help fight Darksied.",said Tim McGee

"Yeah I wasn't my mother die now, and how do you think I got to be the NCIS liaison with the Justice League in the first place? Also Director Morrow joined the team as the Phantom Ranger.",said Tim

"On distant planet Mirinoi a group of colonist became the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. They face the Space Pirate Trakeena who was bent on destroying the space colony of Terra Venture.",said Tommy as Tim tried to look innocent.

"What are you hiding?",asked Gibbs

"Because of the International Pureblood law. I have to marry a woman for each family line I am head of. I am the head of Gryffindor,Slytherin,Ravenclaw,Hufflepuff, Pervell by conquest, Black because of Sirius Black's stupidity,and being the son of Lord Death. I am actually dating a former Villain turned Ranger Karone the sister of the Red Space ranger Andros.",said Tim

"Who was she as a villain?",asked Connor

"Andromeda, the princess of the evil alliance. She was turned good after the death of the first mentor Zordon. She became the Pink Lost galaxy ranger after the death of the past ranger. Lets just say the team up of all of the red rangers got awkward between me,and Andros. I actually proposed to her the other night. ",said Tim

"Who else are you dating?",asked Lily

"Kara Zor-El of Krypton aka Supergirl, Shayera Hol of Thanagard aka Hawkgirl ,Courtney Whitmore aka Stargirl ,and just recently Ziva.",said Tim

"Wow with all of those alien women, we should call you captain Kirk.",said Tony

"If you do I will beat you so hard your descendants will feel it.",growled Tim

"How did you meet the other three ladies?",asked Lily

"My liaison position with the justice league.",said Tim

"Meanwhile on Earth a new threat was arising. Tim shows that you can't keep a good ranger down as he lead an new team Lightspeed Rescue. As they took down Queen Bansheera ,and her demons. Rangers from the future came to capture criminals that escape to the past ,but it took a modern day hero to help end the problem.",said Tommy

"Aren't their other power ranger teams still active?",asked Tony

"No most don't have their powers any more. Most didn't want them in the first place.",said Tim

"A group of ranger lead by Cole fought Orgs before they destroy Earth ecosystem. They were later joined by a guardian from the past after he redeem himself from being curse by the spirit of the dark wolf Org. Cole the red ranger joined several Former red rangers to fight the remains of the machine empire. They work together, and defeated Master Org.",said Tommy

"Zen Aku was the predecessor for all werewolves. Where is Tommy by the way?",asked Tim

"He was capture by our villain Mesogog. We are trying to find a portal to get to their base.",said Kira

"Three unlikely ninja students became the wind power rangers to face the evil brother of their sensei. Their greatest challenge came not from Lothor,but by the power of the thunder. The thunder rangers were freed from Lothor's control. A friend Cam went back in time to retrieve the power of the green samurai. With out their ranger powers they drew on inner strength to defeat Lothor.",said Tommy

"I think I know how to get to Tommy. If we can lock in to the energy signal I can make a boom tube to your villain's base. I am going to set the boom tube to a open area in the city we will be there in case any monsters might follow.",said Tim

"What is a boom tube?",asked Ethan as Tim was typing on a computer.

"A boom tube is a inter dimensional portal used on both New Genesis,and Apokolips for rapid transportation. I am going to activate the portal now.",said Tim as he press one button.

"Let's go.",said Connor.

"For those with the Mighty Morphing Morphers to activate them one of you say it's morphing time,and then the animal that is on it. Every one else says their animal.",said Tim

"It's morphing time Triceratops.",said Ducky

"Sabre-toothed tiger.",said Ziva

"Mastodon.",said Abby

"Tyrannosaurus.",said Eli

"Tiger Dragonzord.",said Hermione as the morpher activated it her outfit was a hybrid of first green ranger,but with the shield,and helmet of the first white ranger. While all of the team look like what they did when Zordon mentored the team.

"Mystic Guardian.",said Harry

"Lightspeed Rescue.",said Tim as he teleported the rangers to where the portal.

"I guess you got reinforcements.",said Tommy as he met the group.

"**Long time no see Tommy."**,said Tim as the black shield of the helmet slided open.

"I guess that I am not the only one who can't stay out of the ranger game.",said Tommy.

"**Power rangers are like Marines. Once a Power ranger always a Power ranger."**,said Tim as he notice that black dinosaur like minions came out of the portal along with a black robot like warrior.

"**Lets go.**",said Connor.

"**What are they?"**,asked Eli as he punched on of the Tryannodrones in the head.

"**Standard minions, All rangers have weapons including a special weapon unique to each ranger.",**said Tim as he slashed his spear at several minions. As the rangers fought both Tommy,and Tim noticed that the five youngest rangers need proper martial art training. They did destroyed all the minions.

Back at the Dino thunder base after the fight .

"I must get these two back to Hogwarts for a Thank you Harry for killing the monster of the chamber of secrets feast.",said Dumbledore which caused Tim to drop his mouth.

"You killed Cleopatra.",said Tim

"Cleopatra?",asked Lily,Flitwick,Vance,team Gibbs,and the Dino Thunder team,

"It is the name of the Basilisk that me ,and Harry's ancestor Salazar Slytherin's familiar. He put it in the chamber of Secrets to protect the school from invading forces. I scanned her in my first year of Hogwarts to use for the Mystic Guardian Megazord arm. Harry,and Hermione I want you two during the feast,and the train ride to watch these movies to get ideas for your fighting style.",said Tim handing Harry a magically enhanced portable DVD play with eight movies.

"What are the movies?",asked Tony

"The original Karate Kid series,and the three ninjas series. That way they can get some martial arts training through mimicry before we potentially send them to either Tel Viv or to Death City to learn more advance combat styles. Well Harry is going to Death City eventually this summer to meet his grandfather.",said Tim

"So will you pick me up at Kings Cross so that Uncle Vernon won't?",asked Harry which caused Eli to go wide eyed.

"Is your uncle's name Vernon Dursley?",asked Eli

"Yes.",said Harry as Tim noticed the old scars on his arm that was not caused by the cave in.

"Ducky can you do a medical check up on Harry before they go to Hogwarts,and document all injures related to abuse. I will pass the evidence over to MI-6.",said Tim as Eli was teleported back to Tel-Viv.

"Sure thing.",said Ducky as he started Tim pulled Tommy over.

"I think it might be a wise idea to have the Power Rangers join the Justice League.",said Tim

"I agree it will provide a good experience for them.",said Tommy.

The next day at Kings cross.

"Harry over here.",shouted Tim who was pressed a black suit with a red dress shirt.

The next thing that Harry heard was a trio of voices said,"Uncle Tim."

Neville longbottom ,Daphne Greengrass, a smaller blonde hair girl ran up,and tackled Tim.

"Harry I would like you to meet your god-siblings Neville Longbottom, Daphne,and Astoria Greengrass.",said Tim as he got up.

"Ah now I know why my daughters ran in this direction.",said a tall dirty blond man.

"Good to see you to Marius my friend. Harry this is Marius Greengrass a good friend of mine. Marius this is my son Harry Thanatos James Deathson-Lane-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Rave nclaw-Pervell-Potter-Black. I have a several surprises for you Harry, one of them relates to my godchildren as well . My father is paying for a vacation for Harry's birthday. You three are invited as well so that you can learn about Mundane culture ,and international cultures. You will need clothings for two weeks,and that will include mundane clothing,and dress mundane clothing for my wedding with Karone with been in that second week. They will also need mundane passports.",said Tim as he got a video camera ready.

"What is that?",asked Neville

"This is a video camera. I am going to record arrest of a criminal high on the Mossad ,and MI-6 most wanted list. One Vernon Dursleys for several crimes.",said Tim as he walked out portal carrying Hedwig's cage.

"There you are boy!",shouted Vernon Dursley an overweighted walrus of a man. A few plain clothed MI-6 agents,and Officer Hadar walked over.

"Vernon Dursley you are under arrest for International Terrorism,Tax evasion,child abuse,and several other charges not only here in ,but also in Israel.",said one of the MI-6 agents.

" I did nothing wrong it is that freak boy's fault. You will pay for this boy.",shouted Vernon as he is being dragged away.

"How about we go gets some lunch in the states then I will take you home. I know a good burger place not to far from the Naval yard.",said Tim to Harry.

"Harry, and -Lane, I want you to meet my parents.",said Hermione as he lead a pair of people over to father,and son.

"I am Eric Granger ,and this is my wife Dana.",said Eric Granger who is a tall bushy brown haired man,and his wife Dana was a blonde hair woman that Tim has meet before.

"Mrs. Granger your maiden name isn't Mitchell if I am not mistaken. Red one is back.",said Tim knowing the code phase if Lightspeed has be reactivated for any reason.

"Yes it is. I will tell my brother,and my father. Pink five is ready.",said Dana causing both Hermione,and Eric to be confused.

"What is going on?",asked Eric

"Lets go,and get something to drink as we will explain in private.",said Tim as he lead the group to a small restaurant connected in King's cross station. After Tim order a some Cokes they sat down a booth in the back of the restaurant.

"What is that code phrase you two said mean?",asked Eric.

"It is the code if Power Ranger team Lightspeed is activated again for any reason.",said Tim

"Mum you were a Power Ranger.",said Hermione grabbing her morpher in her pocket.

"It's been years since I was an active ranger. The last time I morphed was when Vypra teamed up with the mutant criminal from the future Ransik.",said Dana

"Well apparently not only our morphers reactivated,but the Mighty morphing Power Rangers are reactivated. I don't know if lost galaxy activated yet or if Tommy's zeo morpher either. Your daughter has been selected to take over as the six ranger on that team which is remade with a mixture of NCIS personal, and the Director of Israeli Mossad. You are not the only Lightspeed ranger who has a child to become a power ranger. My son who I just found out about yesterday to over my mantle as the Mystic Guardian ranger.",said Tim as he took a sip

"Well Hermione were are going to spend some time together working on some close quarter combat training. Tim do you know who may of reactivated our morphers.",said Dana

"I only have a few theories. I will have to check with one of my Justice league contacts Orion of New Genesis if the first one ,and the most likely one. I also have to see if the previous Megazords are active. ",said Tim

"What is the theory dad?",asked Harry like the word dad had a weird taste in his mouth.

"The Leader of New Genesis the All Father reactivated the morphers in case Darksied is coming back to attack Earth again.",said Tim with serious tone in his voice.

"Thanks for the warning if Hermione is randomly teleported away.",said Dana

"I have a couple of more things to say. The first thing is that I am going to get the Power rangers teams that are currently active in to the Justice League for more support. The next thing is that I am inviting you three to join us on trip to Disney world all expenses paid for. After the trip to Disney world is my wedding to Karone the former pink lost galaxy ranger.",said Tim

"The international pureblood law.",said Dana with a giggle in her voice.

"Yes. Well both of us have to get going back to the states.",said Tim as soon as they walked in to an alley.

"Harry let Hedwig out so she can fly home. Now take my arm.",said Tim as soon as Harry did Tim apparated away.

Later they appeared in the Ncis parking lot.

"Lets take a tour of NCIS to let your stomach settle down before we go get lunch.",said Tim as he led Harry through security ,and up to the bullpen that Team Gibbs uses.

"Harry this is where I work. My desk it next to the Plasma screen across from Gibb's desk. It was kind of funny when I came back from Hogwarts second year for winter holiday ,and I found McGee sitting at my desk. I went reaper on him, and made him wet his pants.",said Tim which caused Tony who walked in to the bull pen started to laugh.

"That was a funny Monday.",said Tony as he took a seat at his desk.

"I am giving Harry a tour of NCIS before I take him out to lunch ,and then take him home. Is there a new case?",said Tim

"No just sorting cold cases.",said Tony as Tim lead Harry to Autopsy where Ducky was talking to Jimmy Palmer

"Ah young Harry how was your year at school?",asked Ducky as he noticed the two were standing there.

"It was good. I got a special award for special service to the school.",said Harry

"Jimmy I want you to meet my son Harry. Harry this is doctor Mallard's assistant Jimmy Palmer. Harry if I am going out of the building for a case you will be under Ducky's supervision unless he either has a infectious body ,or we have a body at the crime scene. In those cases you will be with Abby in her lab,and if Abby is busy I will talk to director Vance about a back up plan.",said Tim as he then lead Harry to Abby's Lab to a hyper active Abby drinking a Caf-Pow that Gibbs gave her.  
"Can we go get lunch now?",asked Harry

"Sure lets go.",said Tim as he lead Harry to his car in the parking lot.

At the Diner near the naval Base.

"Order whatever you want Harry.",said Tim as he look at the menu.

"What can I get you two?",asked the waitress

"I will have the double bacon cheese burger with fried onions, seasoned fries,and a Coke.",said Tim

"I will have a bacon cheeseburger with raw onion,seasoned fries,and a cherry Coke.",said Harry

"So what are your likes,and dislikes?",asked Tim as the waitress walked away to put in their orders.

"I like flying,treacle fudge,reading,cooking,and relaxing. I dislike potions,and my fame.",said Harry sadly.

"Why do you dislike potions,but like to cook?",asked Tim after their drinks arrived

"Professor Snape he hates me.",said Harry as he took a sip.

"Severus Snape is currently on the top of the magical FBI ,and in the NCIS top ten most want list. His charges are international Terrorism ,and attempted attack on several US Naval ships.",said Tim"How do you know that he is on the top of MFBI most wanted list?",asked Harry

"I spend plenty of time over at the Hoover Building. Most of the time talking to Agent Fornell who is not only head FBI Auror,but also Justice league liaison for the FBI. Speaking of which I got you a permission to use magic outside of school.",said Tim making sure nobody heard him.

"So will you teach me to defend myself out in the field?"asked Harry as their food arrived.

"Well a little bit. I am going to get the active Power Rangers in to the Justice league so that they can get assistance if Darkseid is coming. I will get Wildcat,Black Canary,and some of the other leaguers to train the power rangers.",said Tim after he notice the waitress left

"So what some of the cases have you work on dad?",asked Harry after he took a bite out of his burger .

"I will tell you more about them later,but one of them is about a naval officer that died on air force one. Do you like dogs?",asked Tim before he took a bite out of his burger.

"I had some bad run in with Uncle Vernon's sister's bulldog Ripper,but I like dogs anyway.",said Harry as he ate some of his fries.

As the father,and son pair continue to eat ,and get to know one another. In a fiery dark dimension a shadowy figures appeared.

"Who are you ,and why have you summoned us?",asked a reptilian voice

"I am Darkseid. I have summoned you to make a alliance to gain your revenge over your enemies.",said Darkseid

"I will need your help to defeat Harry Potter.",said the wrath of Lord Voldemort

"Do you wish to know how he survived your first encounter?",said Darkseid

"How did he survived ,and the way that you will aide us?",said Voldemort

"He is the grandson of Death, himself. I will provide my armies once I return to a human form as well returning Olympius,and Master Org to life. One of your Minions is planning to revive you Voldemort.",said Darksied,

"We will work with you.',said the four villains.

As the four villains scheme ,and plot, Tim drove Harry,and himself to a large manor not to far away from Washington D.C.

"Welcome to Reaper Manor, and to your new home Harry.",said Tim as he lead Harry in to the manor.

Harry heard barking as son as he walked in to the room. Two large black,and tan dogs came runing in to the room.

"Don't worry Harry, they will not hurt you. The male is Rex,and the female is Daisy. They're rottweilers I had them since they were puppies. All they want you to do is to pet them.",said Tim as a blonde hair woman with light green eyes walked in to the room.  
"I was wondering what they were up to. Harry it is nice to meet you. I am Karone, well I guess you can call me your new stepmother.",said the now revealed Karone.

"I forgot to ask last night did your morpher reactivated at all dear.",asked Tim as he gave Karone a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes it did,and by the way your mother,aunt,grandfather,and second cousin called. Your mother,aunt,and second cousin are staying for the weekend. Your grandfather has meetings most of the day Saturday,but will try to show up to the party,and is coming over to dinner tomorrow night.",said Karone

"Karone can you take Harry to his new room,and then take his out shopping for clothing ,and room decorations. I am going to go grocery shopping,and to pick up Lily from her interview at NCIS. I will make dinner.",said Tim.


End file.
